Sweet Jealousy
by carolineakim
Summary: Jungkook itu mungkin terlahir untuk memiliki rasa cemburu yang sangat besar. Taehyung yakin akan hal itu./"Mau tahu saja. Aku benci buah pisang!"/"Teruslah cemburu padaku. Karena, tiap kecemburuanmu itu manis. Aku menyukainya dan aku menyayangimu."/VKOOK/TAEKOOK/YAOI/BL/Thankyou buat Jennie Blackpink yang udah jadi slight chara disini/REVIEW AFTER READING!


**Sweet Jealousy** **  
** _ficlet by carolineakim_

Mata Jungkook terbelalak lebar saat melihat sosok yang sangat dia kenal di layar televisi. Televisi itu menayangkan acara _Weekly Idols_ , acara itu menghibur, tentu saja. Tetapi, episode kali ini membuat Jungkook bersumpah serapah ria didalam hatinya. Dalam sekejap, dia segera mematikan televisi tersebut dan melempar _remote_ nya keatas karpet. "Dasar menyebalkan," gerutu Jungkook.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa?" tanya Jimin yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir, dia dimarahi oleh Suga terus dari tadi. Alasannya sepele, Jimin mengganggu acara tidur Suga. Dan dia harus siap diomeli oleh rubah manis yang galak itu. Jungkook melirik Jimin dengan kesal. "Mau tahu saja. Aku benci buah pisang!"

Maknae itu menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan masuk ke kamarnya dengan pintu yang dibanting. Jimin penasaran, dia mengambil _remote_ televisi yang tergeletak diatas karpet, lalu menyalakannya. Acara _Weekly Idols_ jelas ditayangkan dan disana tampak Taehyung bersama Jennie Blackpink sedang suap-suapan buah pisang. Walaupun Jimin tahu itu hanyalah sebuah acara yang menghibur, pasti Jungkook dengan tingkat kecemburuannya yang tinggi itu langsung meledak. "Dasar bocah."

" _PARK JIMIIIINNN! DIMANA COKELATKU?!_ "

—untung Jimin ingat, ini masih siang. Rasanya, dia ingin membungkam mulut Suga dengan bibirnya, lalu memberi _one long night_ pada Suga karena sudah memarahinya tadi. Tapi, Jimin segera mengurungkan niat mesumnya itu. Atau Suga akan memukul wajahnya nanti.

 **-oOo-**

"Aku pulang!"

Hening.

Taehyung mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung. _Mengapa tidak ada yang menjawab, ya?_ , hatinya bersuara dengan penasaran. Kaki Taehyung melangkah masuk kedalam _dorm_ dan mendapati Namjoon yang sibuk bermain _game_ diponselnya, Seokjin yang sedang memindah-mindah _channel_ televisi, dan Hoseok yang memakan camilan dihadapannya.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang, ya."

Seokjin berkata datar dan menguap lebar. "Oh astaga, aku mengantuk sekali— _Hoahmm_..." Namjoon segera memalingkan wajahnya kearah Seokjin, "Kalau mengantuk tidur duluan saja, aku menamatkan _game_ sebentar lagi." Seokjin menggeleng, berkata bahwa dia akan menunggu Namjoon sampai dia tidak sibuk dengan _game_ nya lagi.

Hoseok gantian menguap panjang, lalu menoleh kearah Taehyung yang duduk disebelahnya. "Hei, tadi Jungkook marah-marah. Dia melihatmu dengan Jennie di _Weekly Idols_ tadi. Dia tidak mau makan malam, tidak mau es krim, bahkan tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya. Aku sampai pusing harus membujuknya dengan apa lagi. Ayo, cepat tanggung jawab!"

Taehyung sudah memikirkan hal itu sejak suapan pertama dimulut Jennie tadi. Pagi harinya, _sih_... Jungkook baik-baik saja, malah bersemangat ingin menyaksikan Taehyung di televisi. Dan hasilnya sama saja, Jungkook tetap saja cemburu walaupun itu hanyalah skenario dari _reality show_ yang terkenal itu.

Taehyung membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Jungkook yang tengah mencebikkan bibirnya kesal seraya memantul-mantulkan bola basket yang dipegangnya kearah dinding kamar. "Taehyung menyebalkan. Sangat-sangat menyebalkan. Taehyung jelek, jelek, sangat jelek. Aku benci buah pisang, aku benci _Weekly Idols_ , aku benci Jennie! Kusumpahi Taehyung terpeleset kulit pisang!"

Taehyung menahan tawanya, berjalan menghampiri Jungkook. "Astaga, jahat sekali menyumpahiku terpeleset kulit pisang." Jungkook tersentak dan tepat sekali bola basket itu memantul balik kearahnya—karena fokusnya teralihkan, dengan sukses bola itu mendarat diwajahnya tanpa sempat ditangkap.

"HUWEEE..."

Tangis Jungkook pecah, dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas kasur dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Taehyung menghela nafas panjang, lalu menghampiri Jungkook dengan duduk ditepian ranjang. "Bola basket sialan— _hiks_ —pisang sialan, semuanya sialan— _hiks_." Kedua tangannya memukul-mukul kasur dan menarik-narik sprei. Ranjang itu sukses teracak-acak oleh tangan Jungkook yang sedang mengamuk. Dahinya terdapat bekas kemerahan akibat pantulan bola basket.

Taehyung menahan tangan Jungkook supaya tidak bergerak lebih liar lagi. Wajahnya sudah rata oleh air mata dan mulutnya masih saja mengeluarkan tangisan. Taehyung jadi heran—Jungkook itu seorang lelaki berumur 19 tahun atau seorang bocah umur 5 tahun. "Kookie sayang, astaga... kau mengacaukan ranjang, sayang. Ayo, bangunlah. Jangan mengamuk seperti itu lagi." Bukannya diam, Jungkook sengaja mengeraskan tangisannya dan kakinya menendang kesana-kemari. Membuat bantal, guling, dan selimut terlempar kemana-mana. Nyaris memporak-porandakan isi kamar.

"Hyung jahat padaku, hyung tidak sayang lagi padaku, hyung sudah tidak menyukai kelinci lagi— _hiks_. Aku benci buah pisang— _huweee_..." Taehyung kehilangan kata-kata. Dia segera menarik tangan Jungkook untuk duduk disebelahnya dan mendekap tubuh itu dengan sayang.

Leher Taehyung basah oleh air mata Jungkook, lain kali Taehyung tidak akan mendatangi undangan _Weekly Idols_ jika diberi skenario suap-suapan macam tadi. Kecuali, dia disuruh menyuap Jungkook. Lagipula, kamar ini menjadi sasaran Jungkook ketika mengamuk. Tangisannya mampu memporak-porandakan isi _dorm_.

Dengan perlahan, tangan Taehyung bergerak untuk menyibak poni yang menutupi sebagian mata Jungkook. Tangisannya sudah mereda, tetapi tidak dengan isakannya. Sepasang mata berbinar itu perlahan terbuka, lalu menatap sepasang mata dengan tatapan jenaka dan tajam dalam waktu bersamaan. Taehyung menghapus jejak air mata Jungkook dan mengusap-usap sayang dahi Jungkook yang masih memerah karena bola basket. "Jangan menangis lagi. Aku menyayangimu, Kookie."

"Hyung tidak bohong kepadaku, kan?"

Taehyung terkekeh pelan dan tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup bibir Jungkook yang sedikit terbuka itu. "Bagaimana bisa aku berbohong pada kelinci kecilku ini, hm? Maaf, ya. Tadi, aku tidak memikirkan perasaanmu." Jungkook mengangguk pelan, dia kembali memeluk Taehyung dan tertawa dengan nada lucu.

"Apakah cemburuku bagus, hyung?"

"Bagus apanya? Kau nyaris menghancurkan kamar ini, _little bunny_. Lihatlah ke sekelilingmu. Kau juga membuat hyung-hyung yang lain nyaris frustasi." Jungkook tertawa lucu dan mendongak untuk menatap wajah Taehyung, wajahnya bersemu saat tahu kedua tatapan matanya bertubrukan dengan kedua tatapan mata Taehyung.

"Kau terlihat cantik saat pipimu memerah seperti itu, Kookie. Manis." Habislah wajah Jungkook merah padam. Dia memukul dada Taehyung pelan, "Dasar gombal."

Tangan Taehyung mengelus pipi Jungkook dengan lembut, sampai beralih pada dagu Jungkook, lalu mengangkatnya. Taehyung mencium lembut bibir Jungkook. Sepasang matanya tertutup, tetapi tidak dengan sepasang mata Taehyung yang sibuk memperhatikan wajah Jungkook yang bersemu merah dan menikmati tiap ciuman yang diberikan oleh Taehyung. Wajah Jungkook jauh lebih manis berkali-kali lipat saat sedang bersemu dan menikmati ciuman Taehyung seperti ini.

Bibir Jungkook sedikit terbuka, memberi kesempatan Taehyung untuk melesakkan lidahnya kedalam gua hangat Jungkook itu. Lidah Taehyung mengabsen deretan gigi Jungkook yang mirip kelinci itu, menggesek dinding pipi bagian dalam dan menggelitik langit-langit mulut yang membuat Jungkook geli. Dan kedua lidah itu bertemu tanpa sengaja, memberi sensasi menyengat kedalam tubuh mereka. Saling melilit dan bertukar saliva. Jungkook berusaha mengimbangi ciuman yang didominasi oleh Taehyung.

Karena kebutuhan oksigen, mereka melepaskan ciuman dengan sedikit tidak rela. Taehyung menyisir rambut hitam Jungkook dengan jemarinya. "Nah, ayo tidur. Ini sudah malam." Tepat sekali—Jungkook menguap panjang setelah itu.

Setelah menyusun dan merapikan kekacauan yang dibuat oleh amukan Jungkook tadi, mereka berbaring berdua. Jungkook memeluk tubuh Taehyung, mencari kenyamanan dan kehangatan disana. Aroma tubuh yang disukainya menguar begitu saja, menambah kenyamanan Jungkook. "Kookie sayang..." panggil Taehyung.

"Iya, hyung?"

"Teruslah cemburu padaku. Karena, tiap kecemburuanmu itu manis. Aku menyukainya dan aku menyayangimu." Ucapan Taehyung kembali membuat Jungkook merona samar—karena lampu yang menyala hanyalah lampu tidur. "Aku juga menyayangimu, hyung. Maaf, ya, tadi aku mengamuk." Taehyung membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis dan dia menepuk-nepuk kepala Jungkook—menyuruhnya untuk segera tidur. Lama-lama, mata Jungkook semakin terasa berat dan dia terlelap dipelukan Taehyung. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Taehyung dan mendengkur halus disana. Terdengar begitu manis dan lucu.

Taehyung menatap wajah Jungkook yang sangat menawan saat tertidur. Begitu manis dan cantik. Walaupun Taehyung terkadang merasa kewalahan oleh sikap manja dan cemburu dari Jungkook, tetapi dia tidak bisa sekalipun marah ataupun kesal pada Jungkook.

" _Have a nice dream, sweety..._ "

Dan Taehyung menyusul Jungkook ke alam mimpi, saling berbagi dekapan, kehangatan, dan kenyamanan bersama.

 **-E N D-**

(saya tidak yakin ini memuaskan. tetapi, terimakasih sudah membaca!)


End file.
